<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Desserts by jbug630</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725968">Just Desserts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630'>jbug630</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Short &amp; Sweet, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie plans a Valentine’s surprise for Beel with the help of a few of his brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie rolled over on her bed with a frustrated huff, tossing her DDD on the bedside table, gently massaging her tired eyes.  It felt like she had been staring at the tiny screen for hours, wracking her brain to come up with a gift idea for Beel for Valentine’s day.  It should NOT be this hard!  Frowning up at the sparkling lights above the bed, she ran her hands through her mess of garnet hair, resting them under her head, letting her eyes slide closed for a moment.  </p><p>A familiar rhythmic knock sounded at the door.  She pushed herself up, resting on her elbows as Asmo swept into the room, his brilliant smile fading to a pout seeing her laid out in bed.</p><p>“Why aren’t you dressed?  We had a date.”  He whined, plopping himself on the bed and draping himself dramatically across her stomach.  “How could you forget about my gorgeous self?”  Evie bolted up, Asmo sliding to her lap as she snatched her DDD checking the time.  It hadn’t just felt like hours, it had been hours.  They had made plans weeks ago to check out the new Love or Lust line Majolish just released for the upcoming holiday.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Asmo.  I lost track of time.”  She soothed, fingers working gently into his strawberry blonde waves as he hummed contentedly.  “Give me ten minutes and I can have myself thrown together.”</p><p>“Hmm, not with that fiasco of a mane you have going on, darling.  You need a miracle to fix that.  Luckily, your miracle is right here.”  He giggled, reaching up to pat her cheek before sitting back up.  She gave him a half hearted smile, wanting to be as excited as Asmo was but today she was having trouble matching his enthusiasm.  </p><p>A lack of excitement that did not escape Amso's notice.  </p><p>Narrowed amber eyes looked her over, a sigh pouring from his lips when he bent over to unzip his knee high boots, slipping them off and tucking his legs underneath himself where he sat on the bed.</p><p>“Ok, spill.  What has got you so preoccupied that you owe me a shopping raincheck.”  He asked with a playful poke to her forehead.  Evie followed Asmo’s lead, watching him guiltily as she pulled her legs to her chest, rubbing where his fingertip had landed.</p><p>“It’s just that Valentine’s day is coming up and, well…” she trailed off, cheeks tinting pink.  A knowing smile curled the corner of Asmo’s lips, resting his hands on the bed between them to lean in closer.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with a certain sweet younger brother of mine?  One that seems just as taken with you as you are with him?”  Evie buried her face in her arms resting atop her knees with a muffled groan.  She peeked out, meeting his golden gaze with her own.</p><p>“I just want to pick out a gift that he would really enjoy.  I’ve been scrolling through Akuzon for hours and can’t settle on anything.  I wanted it to be more thoughtful than just dinner out.  We do that all the time and I want to make the night special for him.”</p><p>“Oh, say no more!”  He sang, whipping out his DDD, perfectly manicured fingers dancing across the screen.  “Remember me telling you about the Love or Lust collection that we were supposed to go check out today?”  Evie winced, softly mumbling another apology.</p><p>“Yes, I do.  And I’m sorry about getting lost in thought again.”  He waved his hand, no longer concerned about the missed retail therapy session.</p><p>“Enough of that, I’m over it.  Just listen.  I just so happened to collaborate with the design team for that line, and think I have the answer to your gifting dilemma.”  Proudly flashing the screen at her.  “This corset would accentuate those luscious curves of yours perfectly.”</p><p>“Asmo!”  She squeaked, face flushing a deeper crimson.  “So not what I had in mind.”  He shrugged, scrolling a bit more, face brightening as he found another suitable prospect.</p><p>“Then maybe this one is more your style.  The color of this teddy would be such a contrast to what you normally wear and no reason to take it off since it's crotchless.”  </p><p>“Asmo, no.  Taking it off was not the issue to begin with.  I wanted to find something he would like and I was not thinking sex.”  Asmo pouted as she turned down his second choice. </p><p>“Tsk, picky aren’t we.”  He grumbled pulling up the last set.  “Go out to dinner, come back home, and present him a giant box of chocolates from Madam Devians while wearing this for dessert.”  </p><p>“There is nothing to that bra but strings!”  She yelped.</p><p>“It has lace to cover the scandalous bits, and it is the perfect shade of pink for your skin tone.”</p><p>“No lingerie!”  Asmo gave an over dramatic sigh.</p><p>“You are talking to the Avatar of Lust.  This is THE holiday for getting railed to within an inch of your life, and you want to go prude on me.”  He muttered to himself in disgust.  </p><p>“But dessert,” she whispered, “Desserts would be perfect!”  She exclaimed, brightening in an instant.  “Asmo, do the stores run specials for the holiday?”</p><p>“Of course they do.”  She quickly crawled to sit in front of him, hands clasped in front of her chest.</p><p>“Could you help me find all the best places to order from?  Please?”  The molten honey that shimmered beneath quivering lashes was too much for even a demon to bear.</p><p>“Why do you have to use the eyes?”  His hands covered his face, collapsing back on the bed before lightly dragging his palms down his face, careful not to mess up the make up he had so painstakingly applied to his face.  “Yes, I’ll help.  Don’t I always?”  He asked the ceiling, directing his next question at the now giddy human bouncing on the bed.</p><p>"Tell me this, why doesn’t my charm work on you, but you can pull it off on me?”  Evie giggled, laying on top of him to give him a tight hug.  Despite the momentary shock of having her body pressed against him, his arms reflexively wrapped around her waist, her voice barely audible as she mumbled into his chest.</p><p>“Just lucky I guess.”  A soft chuckle shook his frame, one hand running soothingly up her back, the other gently teasing through her hair.</p><p>“We will make sure he has the best gift in the Devildom, besides you of course, Sweetie.”</p><p>"I already said I was not the gift." She pouted, pushing up from his chest.</p><p>"But you are giving your time.  No greater gift than that, my dear."  He argued.  "Now, as much as I enjoy a cuddle, we have some serious work to do, starting with this hair."  Taking handfuls of the tousled mass, holding them out to the sides of her head as she giggled, finally matching his grin with her own.</p><p>****</p><p>Beel ripped the wrapper from a chocolate protein bar as soon as the bell rang, shuffling out of his last class of the day.  His heavy steps quickened on his way to pick Evie up from class so he could walk her home as he always did before his after school work out.  He crammed the last half of his snack in his mouth, tucking the foil in his bag as he rounded the corner to head down another corridor, eyes trained on the fourth door on the left.</p><p>He pulled the thick door open with a creak, popping his head in only to find the room empty.  “Huh, must have had to head home early.”  He mumbled to himself, pulling the door closed behind him.  “I’ll just catch up to her later after practice.”</p><p>Following the same routine the next day, Beel left his last class and headed to Evie’s to pick her up, making it a point to walk a bit faster so he wouldn’t miss her this time.  A familiar noisy hinge sounded as he turned the corner, the big grin tugging at his lips falling slightly as he watched Asmo stroll out arm in arm with Evie, the duo giggling as they chattered in hushed tones, lost in their own world.  The same thing happened the next day as well.</p><p>And the next.</p><p>He thought to call out to them the third day, but stopped himself.  The pair had always been close and he didn’t want to interrupt even if this was becoming a daily occurrence.</p><p>Seeing that she would get home safe, he turned back the way he came, shoving his hands into his pockets as he internally scolded himself.  There was no reason for him to be irritated that Evie was spending time with his brother, but a sense of uncertainty flared up in his chest in spite himself.  It would have been one thing if it was just their normal walk home that was interrupted.<br/>


But it was more than that.  She wasn’t acting like herself and she seemed to be avoiding him in particular.<br/>


She hadn't joined him in the kitchen for late night snacks in nearly a week, his trips now eerily quiet, lacking her bubbly laughter.  The usual baked goods that she kept the kitchen stocked with had quickly dwindled, the cookie in his hand the last of the stash she kept hidden especially for him.  She had even swapped seats at the dinner table with Mammon so she was seated on the other side of the table with Asmo.  He slowly ate the cookie, the bitterness of the chocolate more pronounced than usual, before walking to the doorway and flipping the switch, the room falling into darkness as he made his way back to his room.</p><p>A stifled giggle floated out of the common room as he walked by, drawing his attention to a chair by the fireplace with a pair of petite legs hanging over the arm.  If any one of his brothers were to sit like that Lucifer would be on them in a heartbeat to sit properly.  He didn’t even need to ask to know exactly who it was, a smile creeping across his face as he snuck up beside her to peek over the top of the high back chair.</p><p>“What are you looking at?  Something funny?”</p><p>“Beel!” She squeaked, eyes wide as she immediately dropped the phone screen down on her chest.  “I..I didn’t hear you come in.”</p><p>“Obviously.” He chuckled, resting his chin on his arms folded across the back of the chair, smiling down fondly.  "So, what did you find?" </p><p>"It's really nothing."  She insisted, quickly fumbling to turn off the screen, keeping it hidden the entire time.  Amber eyes peered up at him through long lashes, but they didn't hold their usual warmth.  They looked slightly panicked, almost guilty, as if she was hiding something.</p><p>"Is something bothering you?" He asked, his brow creased, a large palm coming to rest on the top of her head.  Her expression softened at the contact, the Evie he missed smiling gently back at him.</p><p>"Not a thing."  She assured him, shifting to slide out of the chair and away from him.  "But I should head back to my room.  I have that Seductive Speechcraft paper to write."  As much as he wanted to reach out and stop her, again he let her scoot by and slip out of the room.  </p><p>The brief interaction had done little to ease his mind, the way she ran from him making him worry more.  He sank into the seat she had vacated with a sigh, the cushions still holding on to the warmth of her body.  He grabbed the poker to stoke the dying fire, but the glowing coals only  sputtered and dimmed.  Battle lost, he heaved another sigh before retreating to his room.</p><p>He quietly slipped into the room he shared with Belphie, not wanting to disturb his after dinner nap, but to his surprise his twin sat at the end of his bed, elbows resting on his knees with his chin in hand.</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”  He drawled, evidence of the missed sleep noticeable in a half stifled yawn.</p><p>“Nah, it's nothing.  You can sleep if you want.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.  You know better than to try to pull that over on me.  I know you’re hurting, I can feel it, remember?”  Belphie muttered, eyes following his brother as he crossed the room to sit on the other side of him towards the head of the bed.  “Is it about the human?”</p><p>Beel remained silent as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving the pink envelope he’d had hidden for a few weeks, Evie’s name scrawled across the front as neatly as he could manage.  It had taken several tries to get it the way he wanted it to look and it still seemed a little crooked, but he was sure she wouldn’t mind.  He pulled out the simply decorated card freckled with bright, multi hued hearts, opening it to reread the invitation for a night out, just the two of them, followed by movies in his room.  He had even gotten Belphie to agree to sleep in the attic that night so he wouldn’t be bothered if they were being noisy.</p><p>“In a way, yea.”  He mumbled, slipping the card back into the drawer carefully, tucking it back under a pile of candy wrappers he had purposely neglected to throw out for camouflage.</p><p>“There’s no ‘in a way’ about it, she’s causing you trouble, or she’s not.  Take your pick.”  Belphie urged, scooting closer to lean against his larger brother.  Beel turned, wrapping his sibling in a crushing bear hug.</p><p>“I’m sure things will work out but for now...can we just stay like this for a bit?”  He mumbled, holding his brother just a bit tighter.</p><p>“As long as you need, Beel.  And you’re absolutely right, things will work out just fine.”  Belphie returned the hug calmly but in his mind he was already deciding exactly how he was going to confront the root of this problem.</p><p>****</p><p>The quick click of pacing feet echoed in the front entrance of the HoL, pausing every so often as Evie checked the time on her DDD. </p><p>Fifteen minutes late already.  </p><p>Where was he?  </p><p>They had a lot of ground to cover to pick up all the orders and then they had to figure out how to sneak it all back in.  She paused, tapping the screen with a sigh.</p><p>“I’ve been hearing an awful lot of that lately.”  Her skirt twirled around her legs as she spun around, spotting Belphie as he sauntered towards her.  “I know Beel has his reasons, but what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Belphie!  Perfect!” She beamed, rushing over to meet him.  “Can you do me a favor and keep Beel occupied for the afternoon?”  She pleaded, eyes bright with barely contained excitement at having found a possible way to slip a mountain of sweetly scented packages in without Beel noticing.  Belphie’s gaze hardened, cold and sharp.</p><p>“Why should I?  Big guy has been trying to spend time with you all week and you keep brushing him off to run and play with Asmo.”  His tone accusatory as he stepped closer, looking down at the much smaller human.  “You may not realize how down he is, but I do.”  He said cooly, placing his palm above his heart.  Her face fell, she knew Beel had to have noticed some of her standoffish behavior but she didn't think he would take it that hard.  </p><p>“I never meant it that way.”  She insisted, resting her hand over the one on his chest.  “I’ve been setting up a surprise for Valentine’s day and I don’t trust myself not to give it away.  Everything will be ready for tomorrow after this afternoon.  Just, please, can you keep him company for me for today?”  She pleaded, her expression just as pained as his brothers.  Belphie heaved an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Could have at least given me a heads up, pipsqueak.”  He replied bruskly, gently brushing her hand aside.  She bristled, taking a step back, hands falling to her hips.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t.  You can’t keep a secret from him any better than me and you know it.”  He smirked, closing the distance between them again.</p><p>“Ok, you got me there, but you better make it up to him.”  He agreed, tacking on a light threat for good measure as he ruffled her red waves.</p><p>“Believe me, this has been killing me just as much, I swear.”  She giggled, swatting at his hand as a pair of boots thundered down the stairs. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!  The Great Mammon has arrived."  He called, pausing at the base of the stairs when he saw Evie smoothing her hair back into place.  "Oi!  Ain’t ya ready to go yet?”  </p><p>“Mammon, I have been ready and waiting for the last thirty minutes.  We have to get moving or we’ll never make it to all the stores before they close.”  She insisted, jogging over to where he stood.</p><p>“Calm down, darlin.  You are talking to The Great Mammon.  I got this covered.  It’s just you, me, and my Demonio all afternoon.”  He smirked, dangling a shiny set of keys in front of her face.</p><p>“Then let's go already!”  She pouted, tugging at his sleeve on the way out the door.</p><p>“Oi, careful with the jacket!” He complained as she drug him stumbling out the door.</p><p>“Hey Belphie,”  Beel called, appearing moments later making his way down the stairs, “I thought I heard Evie in here.”</p><p>“Yea, you just missed her.  She and Mammon took off into town, but don’t worry about it.”  Belphie assured his twin, clapping him on the back.  “Wanna raid the kitchen and have a movie marathon in bed?”  He offered, going with their favorite shared activity.</p><p>“Yea, I’d like that.”  Beel replied as enthusiastically as he could manage, wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulders and following his lead down the hall towards the kitchen.</p><p>****</p><p>Evie studied the mountain of boxes stacked on every available surface of her room.  Most were plain white, but a few were adorned with colorful ribbons.  All were filled with the best of the seasonal offerings from every restaurant, cafe, and bakery in the Devildom.  She never would have pulled off some of them without Asmo sweet talking the right people.</p><p>Between him and Mammon, she had managed to pull it off!  All that was left was to grab a few plates and silverware and she would be all set for the following night.  Humming happily to herself she made her way to the door, pulling it open to find a large hand about to knock right at face level.</p><p>"Beel!  You scared me."  She gasped, slamming the door closed behind her, quickly blocking his view.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just coming by to drop this off for you."  Smiling down at her gently, he held out the pink envelope he had been agonizing over.  She carefully took it, still warm from his jacket pocket, tracing her name written across it lightly with a fingertip.  </p><p>"Should I save it for tomorrow?" She murmured, glancing shyly through her lashes.</p><p>"You don't have to, but if you already have plans for tomorrow night, you can save it for another time."  She looked up at him quizzically.</p><p>"Plans for tomorrow?"</p><p>"If you were going out with Asmo or Mammon already,  we can go out some other time.  They're both great guys and you'd have a good time with either of them."  She could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice, her chest tightening as she realized what he was saying.</p><p>"No!  I mean, yes they are great guys, but…”  She heaved a sigh, knowing that she had to come clean in order to clear this up.  “They have just been helping me get ready for tomorrow."</p><p>"I could have helped with anything you needed.  All you needed to do was ask." </p><p>"I know you would have," She agreed, slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze, "But it was a surprise for you.  I didn't even tell Belphie because I was worried he would give it away with the whole...wonder twin thing."  She explained, the letter in her free hand flapping as she motioned at him.  </p><p>“So you don’t have plans for tomorrow?”  He chuckled, pulling her closer as his arm slipped behind her.  “Then I would like it if you opened your card now.”  She grinned up at him, twisting around to lean back against his chest as she fumbled with the envelope, pulling out the card and reading it.</p><p>“You know, this would work with what I had planned, but would you be opposed to hanging out with me two nights in a row?”  She asked, looking cautiously over her shoulder.  “Make up for a bit of lost time?”</p><p>“After hardly seeing you all week, I can’t think of a better way to spend my time.”  His smile grew wider, bending over to press a kiss to her forehead.  She relished the small show of affection, something so simple that she had sorely missed, rose coloring her cheeks when she remembered her original reason for stepping out.</p><p>“I just need to run to the kitchen real quick.”</p><p>“What did you need from the kitchen?”</p><p>“Just plates and silverware.”  He quirked an eyebrow, pulling her body tighter to his own and walking them back far enough to pull open the door. </p><p>“I think we can manage without.”  He rumbled, ushering her back into her room, stopping in his tracks and taking a deep breath, his stomach rumbling.  “What’s with all the boxes?”  </p><p>“This was your surprise.”  She beamed, squirming out of his grip and taking a package off the top of one of the stacks, Madam Devians logo emblazoned on the front.  “I got the Valentine’s specials from every place I could think of and Asmo helped point me to ones I didn't know.  Then Mammon helped me with the pick ups.”  She held out the box, bouncing on the balls of her feet, urging him to open it.  Lifting the lid he found two delicate cupcakes with white clouds of spun sugar decorating swirls of lavender icing.</p><p>“How did you even manage to order the crimson dogwood fruit cupcakes?  I have been trying to get them all month!”  He exclaimed, eyes sparkling as they met hers.</p><p>“Asmo again.”  She admitted shyly.  “A lot of these wouldn’t have been possible without a little demon lord clout.”  His expression softened. </p><p>“But...you did all of this for me?”  He asked, his large hand cupping her cheek.  “You know you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Yea, I know, but the smile on your face right now made it all worthwhile.”  She danced over to the bed, careful of her precious cargo, as she clambered onto the bed, patting the open space beside her.  “We better get started.  We have a long night ahead of us.”  A deep belly laugh shook his frame, making him feel lighter than he had in days.  He followed her to the bed, kicking off his shoes to join her.</p><p>They made their way through box after box occasionally feeding each other favorite bits.  Decadent eclairs with rich custard filling topped with thick ganache.  Cream puffs that oozed raspberry creme when they bit into them.  Every dessert perfectly balanced and delicious.</p><p>Evie slipped off the bed, clearing a few empties to make room for more when Beel noticed one they had missed.  He picked up the flat package tied with a pink satin bow, the contents shifting with a whisper of tissue paper.</p><p>"Hey, what's in this one?"  He asked eagerly.</p><p>"Uh, I don’t remember.  There were so many and I don’t recognize that one.  Go ahead and open it while I grab a few more."  She turned back to her desk, sorting through what was left and choosing items she thought would complement each other.  A choked cough sounded behind her.</p><p>"Was this a dessert too?"</p><p>Spinning around, she immediately recognized the dainty, petal pink lace bra dangling from his fingers.  It was one that Asmo had suggested.  She felt heat rise to her cheeks, nearly fumbling the case in her hands.  His face flushed, eyes roaming the room, intent on looking anywhere but at her.</p><p>"That was Asmo."  She whispered.</p><p>"Oh, well, you should wear it sometime since he gave it to you and all."  He quickly dropped the lingerie back into the pile of tissue paper, replacing the lid as a small card fluttered to the floor.  She scooped it up, the blush on her face deepening as she read the loopy handwriting.</p><p>"It wasn't a gift for me."  He glanced at her, confusion pinching his brow as she began to read the note aloud:</p><p>"Happy Valentine’s Day!</p><p>Do enjoy your gift in its entirety and to the fullest my sweet baby brother.</p><p>You can thank me later.</p><p>Your favorite big brother, Asmodeus"</p><p>He chuckled,  cracking the lid open, ghosting his fingers over the delicate lace.  Setting his gift aside, he took the box from her hands, setting it on the bed to pull her into his lap.  Long fingers tangled in her hair to anchor her in place, gently claiming her lips before pulling back just enough for his lips to brush feather light against hers as he spoke.</p><p>"Maybe you should wear it tomorrow night then.  It would be rude not to put his gift to use."  He rumbled, the glint in his eye sharpening to a different kind of hunger making butterflies swirl in her stomach.  </p><p>"I could do that."  She whispered, a firmer more insistent kiss stealing any other words she had, her fingers curling into his shirt as she leaned in as he delved deeper.   A predatory grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he carefully pulled her hair, angling her head to kiss his way up to growl in her ear.</p><p>"Good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>